


Never Let Me Go

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro week 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hockey Player/Figure Skater, M/M, i had really limited amount of time, im sorry it was me though, so this had to happen, there isn't really much skating haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: A moment before the big competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for KagaKagakuro week 2016 day2: life is all about challenges // tournament | challenge

The crowd went wild as Kise and Momoi completed their routine, landing effortlessly on the ice. They made their way across the rink, waving and blowing kisses to their fans, before they came into a stop and the whole audience went silent for a moment awaiting the judges’ verdict.

They all erupted into screams of joy when the score of 5.25 appeared on the screen and Kise lifted Momoi off the ground when they hugged.

Kagami bit his lip, as he watched the display on the screen in the lounge. They were next and the last couple. He didn’t know whenever it was good or bad. He watched as the couple skated off and the presenter announced a short break. That was the time for them to get ready.

Kagami took a look into a mirror again and felt really self-conscious. For an umpteenth time that day he thought he looked like an idiot in that black get up, shirt and pants, adorned by various, sparkly elements in red and blue, that the names he didn’t bother to learn.

Sure he knew what an Axel Jump was or a camel spin were or how to do a sit spin and all those really complicated yet graceful moves, but he didn’t really care for sequins.

He couldn’t pull them off like Kuroko could.

Kagami looked to the couch in the lounge and spotted Kuroko fixing his sleeves, fidgeting and suddenly felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one that was a nervous wreck.

“Hey, leave it.” He said when Kuroko touched his hair in a nervous habit. Kagami caught his wrist and squeezed it gently, before lowering it. “You’ll mess up your do.”

Kuroko huffed out a laugh and then smiled shakily at Kagami.

Even if they were both nervous, Kuroko still had more experience than him. And he looked good in the ridiculously colorful and sparkly outfits. Even his hair, brushed to the side of his forehead was making him look more elegant and mature.

Kagami’s hair, brushed back was only showing off his dumb forehead.

He let go of Kuroko’s wrist, when he noticed he was holding it a bit too long than it was acceptable.

Kuroko didn’t comment.

“Are…are you sure about this? You really don’t have any doubts?” He spoke suddenly. There were maybe a few minutes left till it was their turn. They should get ready. Yet Kagami wanted to ask. Kuroko never gave him a reason to doubt him. Kagami would always marvel why such a talented figure skater would pick someone like Kagami – so big and lumbering and too big to even dream of gracefulness  - for his routine partner.

But he did, and Kagami never once regretted swapping his skates for lighter ones and his jersey for sequins.

Okay, maybe he regretted the sequins. But he could live with that.

“I think, that even if I did, it is a bit too late to change my mind now, don’t you think?”

Kagami flushed and turned his gaze away and coughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kuroko hummed and went to pick up his skates.

“Do you remember the routine?”

“What?” Kagami blinked at Kuroko, before it dawned on him what he was asking. “Of course I do!”

They practiced it for _months_ , and Kagami knew it by heart and was able to recall it during any time of day or night. Just like he knew the way Kuroko’s voice sounded when he told him to throw him harder _please don’t be afraid Kagami-kun_ (he remembered the first time he asked that, Kagami thought he was nuts), or how calm it was when he explained the terminology to Kagami and how far Kuroko could bend and how the small width of his waist fitted against Kagami’s palms.

Kuroko nodded.

“I do not doubt you. I was just asking because I am…”

“Nervous?”

“Yes.”

Kagami looked at Kuroko for a long moment and then he sighed.

“We start by skating around. Two laps. Then we separate and meet each in the center.”

Kuroko nodded after every sequence Kagami described and they both relaxed simultaneously.

“And then I throw you. And catch you of course.”

“Remember to do it harder than during practice.”

Kagami sighed and shook his head.

“You really have a death wish.”

Kuroko smirked.

"Perhaps. But I trust you not to let me go."

Kagami opened his mouth to say something. To ask, how Kuroko could have so much faith in him. It was incredible. They knew each other for more or less a year now, and practiced almost every day and when they didn't they would meet to work out and work on the routine. Somewhere along the line Kuroko started to say that a lot. _I trust you Kagami-kun._

And at first Kagami waved it off as something obvious and maybe a way of reassuring him because Kagami was really reluctant to _throw_ someone so small. Trust was important in everything but in sport especially. So Kagami was glad that Kuroko trusted him, but it wasn't something out of the ordinary.

And then Kagami finally understood.

Trust was something so special for Kuroko, something precious and in need of cherishing. Kagami understood why Kuroko said it so much. It was partially to Kagami only, so he'd know. But he also said it to make it more tangible, to maybe not convince himself, but to _assure_ himself that it was real.

That he trusted Kagami, weather to catch him during a spin or to stand by him no matter what.

And it made Kagami realize that Kuroko really went a long while _without_ trusting anyone but himself.

And that realization was so...huge. So heavy. And it weighted on him in a way his hockey jersey never did.

He was interrupted though by the technician, who came into their lounge and told them to get ready ASAP.

Soon they found themselves outside of the confines of the lounge and in the outside of the rink, waiting for their names to be announced.

Kagami felt his heart beat wildly in his ribcage. He looked to Kuroko and saw only calm. He wondered if it was a façade or not.

Then Kuroko looked up and smiled at him.

"I’m nervous too.”

They probably wouldn’t win, but that wasn’t really the point.

“But I am not scared.” He said with such confidence and sureness Kagami couldn’t help but take some of it for himself.

He decided that he wouldn’t be scared either.

“Hey, Kuroko.” He took Kuroko’s hand in his, gently and the other boy looked up at him slightly confused.

Kagami ignored the heat on his face and boldly continued.

“I have…something important to tell you, after the competition.” He paused and chewed on his bottom lip. “Will you have time for me?”

Kuroko blinked and then his eyes grew big, before he blushed as well and then smiled.

“Yes.” Kagami felt as he slipped his fingers between his own and squeezed. “I need to tell you something important as well.”

“O-oh.” Kagami didn’t know why he felt so lightheaded right now, so he squeezes Kuroko’s hand back to try and find some semblance of grounding for his stupid heart.

They didn’t manage to say anything more though, because their names were suddenly announced.

“Ready?” Kuroko asked, but didn’t wait for Kagami’s answer as he pulled him onto the rink and in the spotlight not letting go of his hand until the music started.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't inspired by YOI I'm afraid haha. I actually loved the au trope way before that and thanks to lovely [aphelion_orion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelion_orion/pseuds/aphelion_orion) for feeding me ideas <3


End file.
